


Professor Padalecki

by dephigravity



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Fanart, Glasses, Jared Padalecki - Freeform, Other, Supernatural RPF - Freeform, Teacher AU, spn_masquerade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 07:54:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6415285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dephigravity/pseuds/dephigravity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared as a manbun wearing professor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Professor Padalecki

**Author's Note:**

> For [I would love to see art of Jared as a professor, wearing a v-neck sweater with a covered shirt underneath, his hair neatly pulled back into a bun, maybe little round hipster glasses.](http://spn-masquerade.livejournal.com>spn_masquerade</a>%20for%20the%20prompt:%0A%0A<i><a%20href=)
> 
>  
> 
> [reblog on tumblr](http://dephigravity.tumblr.com/post/141757608180)


End file.
